Escape to Down Under
by chope1975
Summary: This is a one shot from Elena's point of view from my 50 shades of love and devastation. It starts just before the hospital scene.


This is a one shot story. This isn't the start of the sequel. I thought you guys might like the insight into what really happened in Australia from the Lincoln's point of view.

Thanks for being my Beta

* * *

Elena's point of view.

I meet Linc at my house. We go through the plan again and he proceeds to tie me to the chair. He starts knocking me about. I can handle this type of pain. He keeps going and I'm not sure when he is stopping. I can feel darkness coming and I struggle against it but to no avail I succumb.

I wake in a hospital room. Linc must have done a convincing job on me. I have nurses coming and going, checking my vitals and injuries. Christian's security lady has been in asking questions but I haven't acknowledged her. I just have to bide my time until I can slip out of here undetected by security.

My body is sore and bruised but nothing that won't heal. I find some clothes sitting on a chair and realize this must be the ones I had on when they brought me into the hospital. They have been laundered.

I carefully detach my IV line. The pain is tolerable. I have been through worse in my playroom. I change quickly into my clothes. Now I just have to slip past Christian's security. I open my door slowly and they are no where to be seen. I head to the end of the corridor and down the stairwell. I sign a form downstairs to discharge myself. I grab the closest cab and head for home. I need to grab some items before I leave.

I enter and see the mess before me. I instantly ignore it and retrieve my passport and suitcases that were already packed. The cab is waiting for me. I return to the cab and give him instructions to take me to the airport. I arrange tickets from Seattle to Los Angeles then there is a connecting flight to Australia. It won't be long until I see Linc.

I keep an eye out for Christian's security but I don't see any one. I board the plane using the identity of Mrs Robinson. His security won't know that inside joke. Once I'm on board I sit back and relax. It's only a short flight then I'm on the long haul to Australia.

I arrive at LA and have an hour to wait. I pull out my new mobile and send a quick text to Linc.

* In LA. Not followed.*

I know he won't text back until I'm in Australia. I'm still on the look out for any signs of Christian or his security but nothing. My flight is called and I head onto the flight. First class, as it is a long time to be on a flight.  
Heaven knows why he chose this country. Well I suppose it's as far away as possible to anything Grey related.

At long last I arrive in Sydney. I get off the plane and turn on my mobile. There is a text from Linc.

* Go to thrifty car rentals, there is a booking in the name of Robinson. Drive north two hours and take the Newcastle exit. I will phone you when you reach the exit.*

I proceed as planned and head north. I reach the exit and my phone rings. There is a small town called Wallsend at the end of the link road. I have the instructions of how to get to the bed and breakfast. Linc thinks staying here is better as we won't be discovered. If I know Christian and believe me I do, he will be looking for his revenge.

As the days go by we don't see any evidence that Christian knows where we are.

Linc decides we should enjoy ourselves and we have dinners out, hire a boat to cruise around the lake and tomorrow he has organized a private sightseeing flight over the Hunter Valley.

The next morning we head up the valley to the airstrip. Linc meets the pilot as I get our picnic basket from reception. Apparently we will land out west somewhere for a romantic lunch then return back here in the afternoon.

Linc approaches me and tells me that the pilot isn't feeling well and he's flying the plane. As we enter the plane Linc checks the instruments and I strap my seatbelt over myself.

Linc starts the plane and we taxi down the runway. As we climb up into the air I decide I want something to eat. I reach in to the basket and pull out an envelope. How nice it must be from the flight company.

I open the letter and my heart freezes.

Linc and Elena

I always get my revenge. I will not have you hurting my family, ever again. Do you think it was that easy to fool me? I knew where you were at all times. I have eyes and ears everywhere. The jet in Japan, sold. My money in your account, gone. I won't be seeing either of you again. Enjoy your time, however short it may be.

CG

I can't believe it. He knew. I read the letter again and then out loud to Linc. Just as I'm finishing reading it out loud, the plane starts to make weird noises. We lose and gain attitude several times and I start to hyperventilate. Oh my God, I don't think we will be walking away from this.

I look to Linc as he struggles with the plane. It's the last thing I see.


End file.
